Eclipse
by Feral
Summary: The hares of the Long Patrol run into a dark and unlikely hero, Eclipse, a haremaid who was nearly slain when a levert. They will follow a vermin horde lead by Blackfang the Vicious, and the final confrontation may just leave more than scars...Chpt 3 up!
1. Beginnings

All was quiet outside that night, the sky was clear and calm, the air cool and fresh. Nothing stirred on that quiet spring night, nothing broke the peace. The stars and moon drifted lazily overhead as time passed.

"Another quiet night, eh, Chaddo, m'lad?"

Chaddo looked up at the sound of a familiar voice. "Aye, bucko, another silent night. But that's the beauty of this place, wot, the nights are calm and peaceful. Quite relaxing, I should say, Melsworth, old boy."

"Huh, if'n you want to keep calling me old boy, I can take the tucker here Marm sent up and let you starve the rest of the night," Melsworth responded, an ear dropping comically. The old hare held a bowl of steaming soup between his paws and made as if to turn around. Chaddo, not one to give up any food whatsoever, but then again, he was a hare, placed a paw on Melsworth's shoulder, "Oh, Melly, don't go getting sour on me now…us night guards need our vittles, after all. Can't keep a good watch on an empty stomach," he said, grinning.

"Huh, I daresay, an empty stomach would keep you more alert, not to mention you're getting a bit tubby 'round the midsection. But here y'are, I'd hate to be the one to keep a tubby belly from growing further. Take care, Chaddo, I'm off t'sleep again," Melsworth chuckled, giving Chaddo the bowl and moving off to the homes behind.

The night passed on as Chaddo kept watch.

And then the drums were heard.

Beating out a stiff march, the drums came closer to the Beechbroad Home, heavy beats that warned.

Doom. Doom. Doom.

The night guard peered into the distance, trying to find the source, seeking anything on that still night. But the beats echoed, making it difficult to pinpoint a spot. It seemed like they came from all around.

Doom. Doom. Doom.

He turned to call out to the inhabitants of the Beechbroad, but an arrow seemed to grow from his throat and he toppled silently over the wooden battlements, never again to rise. And still the drums came.

Doom. Doom. Doom.

* * *

"Ay-up! Long Patrol doesn't sleep in, doncha know," a voice thundered through Silver's sleep. "New recruits must learn to wake bright an' early, wot wot! Up, you lazy, lope-eared lot, before I march of to notify m'lord Starstripe! He'll teach y'right quick how to wake up, wot!" Silver struggled to keep asleep, screwing his eyes shut and tucking the blankets firmly around him. Suddenly the cot he was sleeping on was bodily thrust upward, effectively dumping him upon the floor. Silver sat up, rubbing an elbow he knocked in the fall. He groaned as the face of Captain Brady grinned at him.

"Come on, laddo, I didn't recruit ye into my Patrol so you could sleep while the rest of us were busy getting ready to set out. Runners start off the march, wot, and you're our Runner. Now then," Brady said, paws clasped behind his back, "Up an' at attention, sah, or I'll have to report to Lord Starstripe that I need a new recruit!"

The threat worked and Silver was upon his paws quickly, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Silver reporting for duty, sah, no need to report to Starstripe, because I'm already out the door."

"That's Lord Starstripe, young'un, and we're moving off to the East, paying a visit to Redwall, perhaps, on the trip. Report back in three hours!" Brady shook his head as Silver dashed off before he followed, going through the tunnels of Salamandastron to round up his Patrol.

Silver sped through the tunnels, straight to the kitchen, pulling his tunic on as he went. On the table were several haversacks, packed and ready for the long march ahead. He picked up one and slung it across his back easily before plucking an apple off the table nearby. A meager breakfast, for a hare, but he was eager to start off. Just as Silver was about to pass through the mess hall doors, a haremaid bobbed up before him, paws behind her back.

"I heard you were going off on your first patrol, Silver," she said, batting her eyelashes prettily. Ivy was a pretty little haremaid, a bit short for her age, covered in soft hazelnut-colored fur. Her paws came to the front, a small loaf of bread in one and a flask in the other. "I thought you might sleep in, like you used to, so I made you breakfast. The loaf is oatmeal, from yesterday's breakfast, and the flask has dandelion and burdock cordial in it. I left the apples out for anyone who wanted them, and I see you helped yourself."

Silver smiled and accepted the presentation gratefully, "Thank you, Ivy," he said a bit shyly, "This should hold me over for the entire run." With that, he bent forward and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, ducking around to sprint down the halls, Ivy's giggling following him down. He dashed out of Salamandastron, managing somehow to hold on to all three items until he finished his apple. A swig of the cordial seemed to revive him and sped across the beach sands, making for the line of trees to the east. The mountains were long to cross, but with any luck, the Patrol would be through them before the day was over.

Dutifully Silver ran, making notes of everything around, picking his way quickly through the forest. Two hours later, he turned back and followed his path until he came to Brady and his patrol, following his tracks. "Nothing ahead, sah," he said, stopping and saluting. "The forest is peaceful and quiet, should be a pleasant march, wot."

Brady nodded, "Righto, march on, everyone, formation not needed here. We'll pass over the mountains quick-like and camp in Mossflower Wood. Lead on, Silver."

* * *

It was the smoke above the treeline that caught Eclipse's attention in the first place; it was the smell of many burnt things that drew her forward. Cautiously the haremaid crept, keeping to the shadows of the forest, towards the smoking home ahead.

The sight was one she had seen before, but it still brought feelings of anger, fury at those that had done it. A small hut lay smoldering in the middle of a clearing, a home she had visited before, owned by a family of voles. Around it were scenes of a struggle, the scent of foxes was clearly marked. No were could the offenders be seen…but the charred bodies of the former inhabitants stood out clearly.

Eclipse's jaw clenched tightly as she strode out. Behind her came an otter, just as solemn as his hare-counterpart. "Eclipse…" he intoned, only to be silenced by a wave of the haremaid's paw. Eclipse strode forward and sighed before beginning her duty of placing the bodies of those that didn't survive in the hut. Once the task was done, she turned to her otter companion.

"Rush, get to the river, see if you can find anything…or anyone…I'm going to go after them," Eclipse responded, immediately picking up the track of the vermin and starting off without another word. The otter knew it was useless to argue with her. With a shrug, he slipped into the stream nearby.

Eclipse followed the trail; the vermin had not even bothered to cover the signs of their crossing. The ground below was pounded with pawprints, the vegetation to either side was cut and bruised. The trail was easy to follow and Eclipse made good time. A quiver of arrows was attached to her back, a thick staff with a string, formed into a bow, was clutched in one paw. She focused on the path, moving quietly and quickly, alert for any sign that she was getting closer.

After a long trek, she could hear voices ahead. She paused and took to the surrounding foliage, blending in nicely. She crept forward, careful to make no sound, and came upon the sight of a band of foxes. They were painted in green and black markings, a crew of villains wielding any weapon they could find. They seemed cheerful after the last plundering. Eclipse could see no captives.

They would pay for what they had done, for the crimes they had commit, Eclipse would see to that. She would deal out what they had to those left dead, but in a more swift and merciless manner; their deaths would be quick, unlike the deaths of those they tortured behind.

Gripping her staff and drawing a dagger from her belt, she leaped forward, giving an unearthly cry.


	2. Along the River Moss

Quick Note: I haven't read Taggerung yet…it's there on my shelves, but I've got three other books I have to finish before, so…Tagg just came to mind…think it was on one of the MUSHes I play on that I saw it. No connect whatsoever to Taggerung. :) But I've changed the name, to save any confusion (it is also changed in the first chapter now) to Waterrush.

Disclaimer: Redwall's not mine, yada yada yada, characters are mine, etc etc etc.

"Lord, the scouting party has been gone a long time," whined Drawsnout, a prostate fox, who cringed before Blackfang. "We're running out of food and lost in these woods."

Blackfang leapt to his paws, wielding a cutlass. He lashed at Drawsnout and beat him with the flat of the blade, "Fool, I'll let you know when we are lost. Blackfang the Vicious is never lost! The scouting party has probably lost themselves and is slain, like the idiots I knew them to be. Never, _never_, presume that I do not know what is going on!" Drawsnout's cries were lost upon his ears as he continued to hit the hapless fox before sending him off with a kick.

Blackfang the Vicious was a large fox with a bright red coat, silky and well kept. His face was painted with savage markings in black and green and his teeth were dyed black. Large golden hoops hung from both ears, but they did not detract from his appearance. If anything, they made him appear more wild and barbarous. A long flowing cape made him appear majestic while clawed gauntlets added power to his own attacks. Lord of the Raiders, he had made a name for himself among all vermin as one of the most terrifying and cruel creatures alive. His horde consisted of many vermin, but his special guard and officers were composed completely of foxes.

It was getting time to move on, the lands he had held for long in the north were beginning to no longer be as rich as they used to be. The horde was becoming unsettled and already there were a few deserters; but he dealt with these deserters in a fashion that assured many would think twice before leaving. Still…an unsatisfied horde was never a good thing.

"Snaptooth," he called. "Start the drums, start the march. We're moving on. Head south, where it will be warmer and food will be more abundant. Blackfang has spoken!"

* * *

A wild yell was heard, followed immediately by some sort of uproar, or so it seemed to Thistle, who was standing upon a knoll at the foot of the mountains. Brady's patrol had safely made it across the mountains and was in the process of setting up camp. But a call from Thistle brought the Captain and crew up immediately.

"Over there somewhere about," Thistle said, pointing in the general direction of the noise. "Sounds like fightin', if you ask me, Captain. A big fight too, if my ears don't fail me."

Brady nodding in agreement, hooded eyes sweeping across the landscape. "Attention in the ranks! In formation, smart like, and follow me, quietly chaps!" The curt command was given with the ease of a born leader and Brady lead the way at a swift run, paws falling silently. The distance was covered efficiently by the patrol.

They swept in on a scene of pure chaos. Several painted foxes lay slain on the ground, yet several more were still up, and all seemed to be attacking in the same area. A war cry of sorts came from that area and several foxes fell back in terror. Suddenly something black rose out of the crowd, slashing and laying many low. A black hare, fighting for her life, heedless of the numerous wounds that streamed with blood, eyes having a reddish hue, upholding the reputation of a hare as a perilous beast with might valor.

"Stay away from 'er, she's got the bloodwrath!" Brady shouted as he lead the troop into the fray, yelling the age-old battle cry of the hares of Salamandastron.

"Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The hares joined the battle without hesitation, acting with fervor. Metal clashed, blows were exchanged, and in the end, the prowess, determination, and discipline of the fighting hares won out. The viciousness and desperation of the vermin left their mark, however. The gang of foxes, once numbering a score, was reduced to merely one. And the unfortunate one was in the clutches of the seeming berserked black hare. She held him up with one paw, the other clutching a dagger to his chest. The bloodwrath had begun to fade from her eyes, but her chest still heaved, her jaw stayed clenched, and she had no intention of letting him go.

"Easy, m'gel, mercy, remember," Brady said gently, edging forward as he realized what was going on. She was beyond furious, beyond reason, it seemed, and while he would rather the vermin get what was coming to him, he was not the type to kill a hapless creature. Eclipse glanced back briefly, but his words were not heeded. With a gurgle, the fox was slain with her dagger and dropped lifeless to the ground. The Patrol stared in shock at the murder and Brady shook his head sadly.

Eclipse didn't bother to turn and face those behind her, still recovering from the bloodwrath. But she knew well enough what would be thought and had a reply. "He showed no mercy to those he left behind." Not another sound came from her as she turned and picked a few things from the fallen foxes, trinkets. Clutching the few baubles, she began a quick lope in the direction she had come.

Silver could only stare, not sure what to make of this strange sight. But after a moment, he recovered and glanced between Brady and Eclipse, "What…she…" he started, still in disbelief that anyone could be so heartless; he expected it of vermin…but his own kind? He shook his head, clearing his thoughts, "Should we go after her, sir?"

Brady watched thoughtfully, before nodding. "Follow her, Silver, and we'll catch up, after we've taken care of this area. Be careful, lad, don't trust her, and keep y'wits about you." 

* * * 

They were the Long Patrol, by the looks of it, and Eclipse had no intention of staying to be remonstrated by them. She had other things to tend to. Unaware of Silver following behind, she kept a steady pace, following the beaten track back to the smoldering hut. Tagg was no where to be seen, but she wasn't worried. Placing the trinkets stolen by the foxes into the hut, she reached into the pouch on her belt. A small fire was started by the hut with flint and tinder and Eclipse stepped back to let it burn, a funeral pyre for those lost.

Meanwhile Silver watched from the cover of the forest, having kept easy pace with the haremaid. She was unlike anything he had ever seen – completely black, save for the silver tipped ears and the silver marking under one eye, that looked something like a crescent moon. She didn't talk with the usual accent of a hare, didn't act like one, from what he could see. A burial service, of sorts, she seemed to be doing for whatever poor creatures had once lived in the hut.

Thinking herself well alone for the moment, Eclipse set about clearing the debris. She sighed heavily, unwanted memories surfacing with the scene. A snap from the forest brought her quickly back to reality. Eclipse looked up, attention centered upon the very area where Silver was. He stepped awkwardly from the forest, the broken twig dangling for a brief instant from a footpaw. "Uh…'ello," he greeted lamely.

Eclipse's ears dropped, eyes narrowing slightly. While she was angry for being followed, she was angrier for not paying enough attention to know so. The realization stifled a spiteful remark directed at the other hare. Instead, she quickly sized him up and glanced to the foliage behind to see if anyone else had followed. He was gray in color, possessing a sheen to his fur that made it look almost silvery. Though he was outfitted with a sling and a short, slender sword, he was particularly lanky, even for a hare, and hardly looked the part of what she expected one of the militaristic Long Patrol hares to look like.

"What do you want?" she asked, voice taking the tone of no-nonsense. But before Silver could answer, the rest of the patrol appeared behind at a quick march. She sighed and shook her head.

"Save y'report, Silver. Marm," said the lead hare, a stocky, gruff creature with short, brown fur and a neatly cropped moustache, facing Eclipse, "Explain y'self. That was uncalled for, slaughtering the fox, nasty as the vermin was, but defenseless!"

Brady stepped forward and placed a paw on the indignant hare's shoulder, "Wensell, calm down. Give her a chance to explain." Wensell grumbled, blowing irritatedly through is moustache, but did as told. Brady merely turned to Eclipse, watching her closely; he had seen her before, he could feel it, but he couldn't place the odd haremaid's appearance. He glanced around quickly, assessing the situation with an expert eye.

Eclipse shrugged indifferently, "There is nothing to explain." No more care from her as she moved to the streambank where Waterrush had disappeared earlier. She thumped twice with a footpaw and stepped back. A few seconds later, the otter appeared, drenched. 

"Nothing to find upshore or downshore, though I hea…" His phrase died as he caught sight of the hares behind Eclipse. "Friends o'yores, matey? Oh, wait, I forgot, the Mighty Eclipse has no friends, only foes." He jumped out of the water before Eclipse could glare at him, grabbed her by the arm, and trundled over to the hares, extending his own wet paw. "Allo, mates, name's Waterrush, Rush f'short, this here be Eclipse, and I welcome you on part of the Moss Otters to this part of Mossflower."

Though the sight of the otter was completely unexpected, Brady recovered quickly and shook the offered paw heartily, "Captain Bradock Hillfield Marshal of the Long Patrol, sah, at your service. This is my Patrol, consisting of Lieutenant Wensell, Ortho, Thistle, Sunbar, Lithil, our healer Trefoil, and our runner, Silver. We came upon your friend Eclipse in battle against rather unfavorable odds and followed to make sure she was alright," he said, skirting the issue of the slain fox.

Rush chuckled, "Eclipse is alright…if she was thanking you, then there'd be cause for worry." He glanced to his companion to note her reaction and shrugged, "Eclipse is Eclipse…most dangerous beast I've seen around, matey, she doesn't need help, far as things go. But she does need to be patched up," he added, noting the beginning stain on Eclipse's tunic. Rush shook his head and threw his arms in the air in mock exasperation before turning to Brady once more. "On behalf t'Moss Otters, again, I'm inviting you lot to come and stay the night with us. Looks like you could do with a good rest and some good ol' hot shrimp soup."

"Thank you, Waterrush," Brady responded, smiling. The soup of the otters was legendary among hares, and for good reason. He turned to his Patrol and nodded once, "Pick up your things, we're not making camp tonight."

The acceptance more than enough for Rush, he turned to Eclipse, who had remained quiet the entire time. "I'll go on ahead to get things ready, we'll need a lot more shrimp if we're to feed a patrol of hares. Lead them home, matey, or else I'll tell Willow that you left a group of starving hares alone in the forest." Laughing, Rush took a running leap into the stream and was out of sight.

Eclipse sighed, more at her friend than at the prospect of having to lead the others home. "Move lightly, keep up, or else you'll miss dinner, and follow me." It wasn't much to say, but then again, she didn't like to mince words. Eclipse picked up her staff and started off, following the river.


	3. The Otter Holt

Disclaimer: Redwall is not mine, but these characters are! The poem in this is what took so long. Never was too clever with poems. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

The scene the hares arrived upon was bustling and full of otters. The outside appeared only as a rise in the ground. But following the small path alongside the River Moss, they entered into a vast cavern, hewn by many paws. They had to follow the wall for a short distance – the main of the front of the cavern was shallow water, a part of the river. But the cavern in back was dry and warm with a floor of soft sand.

"Eclipse, matey, you made it! And look, you managed to bring _all_ the guests this time!" came Rush's voice. He came forward, wearing a powdery apron, dusting his hands off on it. "Welcome, mates, dinner'll be ready shortly, though you'll have to fight your way through many a hungry otter to get to the soup first. But there's plenty o'other stuff as well, fresh spring salad, newly cured cheese, loaves of bread straight from the oven, and plenty of stuff to wash it down."

The hares were greeted heartily by the otters that were presently there, a good number of them. A personal tour was given to each, showing the new arrivals the expanse of the caverns. Eclipse managed to slip away from the group and took up a spot near the kitchens. By the time the guests were properly introduced and shown around, the sound of a triangle rang out, announcing dinner. Eclipse, conveniently close to the tables already, was first in line. Silver, who wasn't to be left out of a meal at any costs, was right behind her, followed by a crowd of otters and the rest of the Long Patrol.

"Say, what exactly is hotroot soup?" Silver asked, filling a plate with the various things that the otters offered. His plate was soon heaped high with salad, bread, cheese, and fruit. A bowl of the famous otter soup topped it off.

"It's a concoction of hotroot spice, shrimp, and a few other things that I never could remember. It's hot, to say the least," was Eclipse's nonchalant reply. Like any hare, Eclipse highly valued her food, but was not as zealous as some of the others. She took a seat at the large table that had been set out for the inhabitants and didn't appear perturbed in the least as Silver sat besides her. The food was eaten in an atmosphere of laughter, toasts, many, many conversations, and good company; dinner lasted quite awhile. Even Eclipse seemed to loose some of her dour attitude. She was obviously relaxed in the company of the otters – and the food – and even answered a few of Silver's questions concerning the Holt.

After dinner was finished, the tables were cleared and moved and a great fire was started. Many otters gathered around, chatted, and enjoyed company. Two otter maids stood up, amid cheers, and bowed to each other before beginning in song, each taking a verse.

Down to the river went I,

To watch the summer pass by,

Run river, run, through the woods,

Hum day lee lo day lee li.

The day was colored sky blue,

A deep magnificent hue,

Fly day, fly, give way to night,

Hum day lee lo day lee lue.

Fireflies dance as they may,

To and fro they go in play,

Dance fireflies, dance, till dawn,

Hum day lee lo day lee lay.

Flowers of many gloss do bloom,

In meadows, with sweet perfume,

Open flowers, open, please,

Hum day le lo day lee loom.

Come sit with me upon the grass,

Moving with a graceful chasse,

Sing grass, sing, better than gold,

Hum day le lo day lee lass.

We'll spend the summer this way,

Never to mourn the past day,

Happy, be happy, my love,

Hum day le lo day lee lay!

More songs were sung and after a time, the majority departed, to sleep before the next day. Those that were left, a few otters, Eclipse, and the Long Patrol, relaxed in the dying fire, enjoying the silence.

After a moment, Eclipse got up, bent to give the elderly otter she sat by a light kiss on the head and started off, "I'll be outside if you need me, Marm." With that, Eclipse exited the cavern and disappeared around the bend.

"Odd one, that gel," Thistle mused, watching her leave.

"She's got right enough reason t'be, sir," the elderly otter piped up. "Pore Eclipse hasn't had the easiest of lives, not by a long shot, I reckon."

"How so, Piper?" questioned Brady, attention centered upon the otterwife.

"Well, it's a bit of a tale and shouldn't be told otherwise. I'll keep it as short as possible though," Piper said, settling back against the wall, crossing her paws over her chest, staring into the fire.

"Long ago, there was a camp o'sorts upriver, the Beechbroad Home, as I remember, it was called. Two hares, Captain Laurel Beechbroad and his wife Delilah set I up. Laurel was once a member of the Long Patrol, as I recall. T'wasn't a bit place, really, just a few homes set up with a wall to protect the inhabitants from unwanted visitors. A few other hares, a few squirrels, and I think a family of moles lived there with Laurel and his family. They had leverets, four of them, lived quite happily. We'd visit on occasion, Marm Delilah could make some of the best fritters I've e'er had."

"Well, one season, fall as I remember, we were at the Home and a Long Patrol runner came in. He said something about a band of foxes, lead by Blackfang the Vicious, in the area and to be careful. But the Patrol was on their trail and the path they were following wasn't heading anywhere near the river. The hare took off, to warn others, I suppose, and we didn't think much of it, save to keep an eye on the surrounding woodlands. The protection of the Long Patrol was something to be reckoned with, after all. I'm not sure on the details, and Eclipse has only told us what she remembers once. I shan't repeat them," Piper paused, closing her eyes and sighing.

"We came back for a visit three days later and found the Home in ruins. It was burnt to the ground, almost completely, and the bodies…" Piper choked but waved off assistance. "We buried those that we could find. The horde of Blackfang had found the Home and destroyed it. We found Eclipse when we were about to leave, huddled in the crook of a tree nearby, shivering. She was wounded something terrible, but alive, if barely so. We took her with us and cared for her, but it looked bleak. The winter wasn't harsh, if it had been, well, I don't think she'd be here today."

"She survived the horrific wounds and grew…but it was many long seasons before she talked. We called her Eclipse, because of the markings on her face, since we didn't know her real name. When she finally did talk, she told us what had happened. The name her parents gave her was Moonlight Larkspur Beechbroad, but she preferred Eclipse. Poor darlin'…ever since then, she's been out, hunting down vermin. She's very good at it, alas…" Piper ended, sighing again, lifting a paw to wipe a tear away.

"She's been my daughter, ever since we found her, and she's been the only one I have, ever since my mate was killed a few seasons ago. She should have lived a normal life, but things don't work out for all of us like they should. I'm off to bed, mates, make yourselves at home, you know where to go when you're ready to sleep," Piper said, standing up with the help of Rush near her. "If you're off to Redwall," she said, pausing, "The lands between here and there have grown treacherous of late…Eclipse an' Rush here can lead you through, if you're willing to accept their help."

"Thank ye, Marm, the help would be most appreciated," Brady replied graciously.

As Piper walked off, Rush shook his head, "Eclipse isn't going to like this much, but I suppose it'll be good for her to get out of here for a bit. Think a bit of the legendary Redwall fare an' fun would do her good, right mates?" Rush clapped his paws together and rubbed them. "So, who's up to a bit of confrontation? Don't want to be out there, giving 'er this news alone." He looked towards Silver, grinning, "You look like you could use some fresh air, mate, come on out." With that, Rush strode out, following the same path that Eclipse had.

Silver looked to Brady, who nodded. With look that plainly said 'why me', he got up and followed Rush out. 


End file.
